Chevy love no more
by BreeChristinee
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Go into the story of how Bella's Ancient Chevy Truck Died: Story Better than summary!


**A/U: This is my very first fic:]] I need critisism. Tell me what you think. I will respond no matter how harsh:]] **

**Thank you! Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA:[[ AWESOMENESS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES:]]**

**~Bree Cullen XD~**

**PROLUGUE**

**Bella's POV:]**

Ugh. That wonderful, devious, awesomely hot…_Fiancé, _is never up to any good when it comes to my lovely Chevy. I acquired that baby a couple years back when I moved to the small town of Forks.

_Forks._

What used to be my personnel hell on Earth, is now the most beautiful place here. I thought I would never be able to get over the mushy greenish-brown stuff all over the place! Edward and his family have definitely made me see things in a different way. I still can remember the first day I saw them…

_**Flashback**_

_This food is horrible! I cannot believe they actually allow kids to eat this stuff! Just EW! I was now looking around the cafeteria trying to bide my 60 minutes of time. Something had just caught my eye when I was taking a sip of the lemonade I had bought._

_They are so beautiful! I wonder who they are…_

"_Hey Jess?"_

"_Ya Bella?"_

"_Who are those group of kids coming in now," I asked with a slight note of suspicion in my voice._

_Jessica, my newly acquired friend of Forks High School, just looked at me dumbfounded like I was living on a different planet rather than sitting right next to her._

_I mean. was I supposed to know who they were?_

"_They, are the Cullens. Beautiful, I know. But don't waste your time. They are all together."_

_Now she was just being cocky. But, I guess it did seem that way. There were two model-looking people, Emmet and Rosalie, then there were two others, Alice and Jasper. They looked off balance. Alice, looked like a pixie in every meaning possible. She just glided on her feet effortlessly. Jasper look strained. Like he was ready to run at any moment time would give him._

_I was about to go off on my own world, when I caught sight of the most beautiful looking male in the entire human population. He had tousled bronze hair and slightly masculine. Very pale, too. _

"_Who's he?"_

"_That's Edward Cullen. He's the only one that's single. He doesn't date though. Such a waste though. What I would do to him…"_

_Ew. I was more or less just babbling now. I couldn't stop looking at him. But every time I would stare, he would give this deadly glare. It was like looking into hell's eyes for the first time. Scary as hell. That's what it was._

_**End of Flash Back**_

And every time I thought about him, I grew more in love. I was planning to spend the rest of eternity with him and his family. I was a love sick puppy!

I was irritated now. My Chevy had not been working the best these past couple of days. I was furious. I just knew that Edward had some part of this. I was going to get to the bottom of it too. If it was my last act.

The winding curve to my new home was all too familiar to me now. I was pushing 50 on the speedometer when I heard a nasty _clunk!_

I was so going to kill Edward! I would hate this upcoming week now. It would be spent with over the top car shopping by a local pixie near the area. Alice happens to be my favorite and only pixie though. So whose to blame?

I got out my "emergency" cell phone Edward had gotten me for situations like this. I dialed the 5 and pressed call. He was on my speed dial.

"Hello, Love."

"Ermm, Hey Edward." I was nervous now. I didn't want to spill the beans!

"What's wrong?"

"I uhh… my truck broke down," I could have sworn I heard a happy Rosalie in the background.

"Don't Worry, Love. I will be there in a few minutes. Where are you though?"

"Mmmm. What? Oh, Mexico," I was messing with him now.

"You went where?!"

"Chill. I'm on the road down to my house. Hurry, please. I'm getting cold and it's dark."

"Stay tight Bella. I'm coming up now. I can see your truck." His voice held such reassurance I didn't need to think he was lying.

"Oh. Okay. Bye-bye!"

And with that I hung up. I waited patiently by wondering what kinds of cars he would have me look at. I hope nothing to drastic though.

"Ahhh!"

I had heard a door open in the passenger side scared to death. I was thinking of ways to hurt the man or woman. First, I would get out the truck and run.

"Calm down, Bella! It's just me. Come on. Lets get you to my car and take you over my house. How about that?"

"Damn it, Edward! Why'd you do that? I was planning how I was going to hurt you! Don't ever do that again! Please. Unless you want a Bella in the hospital with a concussion, don't scare me like that!"

"Wow. I'm so sorry, Love! I didn't mean to scare you honestly. Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, of course! How could you not be?"

"Oh! And I love you," I truly did. I didn't mean to have an outburst like that. Usually I was a chill person. But, I was always feeling a little out of body sometimes.

"As I you," He had the deepest topaz eyes that I have known to love since I first came to look into them.

The way to his house was silent. I was kind of scared about that, too. Sometimes I wish I was the mind reader so I knew what everyone was thinking. He had the goofiest looking expression on his face that I couldn't even stop smiling myself. I love this man right here with all my heart.

As we parked in the garage, I was ambushed by my favorite pixie. Alice! She was throwing questions at me with a speed at 100 mph. Wow. That girl had a mouth. I was starting to think that this new car thing wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Oh how wrong was I.

The next days were unbearable! That pixie sure knows how to make a deal. After a long and hot argument, Alice had picked my car. If you even want to call it a car. It was a 2009 Toyota Highlander. Much to my dissmay, I loved It! I was sure she was gonna get me some fancy pancy sports car, but i guessed wrong. It was silver and very sleek. Very me. I could picture myself in the car! Edward was put out with Alice for getting me such a big car. But after I told him I loved it, I was sure the arguement was over. I t wpuld take some getting used to. For sure. I was just happy I had a car. Now my favorite truck stood still in silent for an eternity on the side of my curb. It was still beautiful , too.

I was on my way to school when I had this feeling something bad was gonna happen.

I was just over the brifge when My car had taken a turn for the worst.

I had crashed the car!

Oh, no! What was Edward going to think I had the damn thing for only a week. I got out my phone from the empty glove campartment. I dialed Edwars number.

"Hello, Edward!" I was trying to keep cool as possible.

"Why hey there!" I guess he was happy that I was happy. Well, as long as he was happy I might as well tell him.

"Guess what?" I had a very enthusiastic voice trying to remain calm.

"What, Love?"

"I crashed the car."


End file.
